Sand, Sex and Morphine
by yuugiri
Summary: It was the best damn terrorist attack Gaara has ever had.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuuden.**_

_**WARNING: Horribly OOC, but blame that on the drugs. XD **_

_**Another thing: I am never really good at writing lemons. One of these days, I might try to write something graphically detailed, but until then, we keep it vague. **_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Sand, Sex and Morphine**_

**_

* * *

_**

Maybe someday, in the very, very distant future, he would see the humor in everything that has happened today that left him lying naked on burnt opium poppies with a pink-haired girl right on top of him, giggling like crazy as she showered his soot-covered body with sloppy kisses.

But until that day, he didn't think he was skilled enough to find anything that was remotely funny, as he feared that Uzumaki Naruto was going to kill him when he found out he had just _'deflowered'_ his teammate after she nearly got killed in a terrorist attack led by Iwa, as if saying that a friend of Konoha was an enemy of theirs. .

Everything had been a blur, and as Gaara fought back the strange feeling of arousal that was brought about when Haruno Sakura started to wriggle on top of him and started playing with his nipples, he tried to recall the events of that day with much difficulty. Sakura was not helping, because when she popped her face inches from him, black soot smeared on the tip of her nose and giggled naughtily, he couldn't fight the urge to flip her over and _'deflower' _her again. The sex was just too hard to resist. It was just too damn good.

Of course, that was the last thing he had expected of that day, which started as how any other day would start in Suna; smoldering hot with dry winds blowing from the western mountains. Today was the fifth year anniversary of the alliance between Konoha and Suna, and to commemorate said event, they made sure the new Hidden Sand Hospital opened on the same day.

It was the perfect day for a terrorist attack. The villagers had all gathered for the ribbon-cutting, and Konoha representatives had arrived the day before to honor the celebration, not the least of which were Uzumaki Naruto, and of course, Haruno Sakura.

While Gaara had invited Naruto out of friendship, he had invited the latter out of duty. The young kunoichi was the main reason why there was a new hospital to begin with. Not only had Konoha provided them with a very efficient academy curriculum, but the Fifth Hokage had been generous enough to send their best Medic Ninja to supervise on the studies of their aspiring medics, as well as give advice here and there for the hospital they had always wanted to reform.

It must have been out of pure bad luck that Haruno Sakura had suggested to have the greenhouse built in the middle of the hospital, where there was an abundant supply of medical herbs all donated by Konoha's loving Hokage.

It was the first thing to burn during the bombing.

And it must have been out of pure bad luck that forty-five percent of the greenhouse contained immature opium poppies bred for making painkillers and morphine for the hospital patients' needs.

And it also must have been out of pure bad luck that Sakura and Gaara happened to be in the greenhouse to check if everything was okay before they let everyone inside.

And that was when the bombing happened.

Everything was swept up in a fury of wind, sand and fire, and the last thing Gaara saw before momentarily being engulfed by his sand barrier was Sakura getting flung into the blazing inferno as she screamed.

When Gaara's sand finally decided for him that it was okay to come out, he found himself in the rubble of what used to be the new hospital they were _supposed _to open that very day. After realizing that he was practically buried alive in rock and debris, the smell came next.

For some weird reason, there was a sweet, pungent aroma hanging in the air, and Gaara had to cover his nose with his sleeve. His first objective was to find Sakura, or face the possibility of losing alliance with Konoha.

It took him about ten to fifteen minutes to get his body coordinated with the darkness, the smoke and the goddamn smell. And that was when he found her.

He heard her first, that was for sure. She was giggling. When Gaara finally got a visual, he discovered her leg was trapped between a huge chunk of hospital wall and a file cabinet. She was staring at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Are you all right?" Gaara asked as he skidded to a stop, kneeling next to her and using his sand jutsu to shove away the things trapping her. He tried to examine the damage. He sighed in relief when he saw that except for a few scrapes, her legs looked fine.

_Very fine._

He found himself smiling at her legs. The smell was getting to him. What was that sweet smell, anyway? He reached out as if to touch her leg but immediately stopped himself and slapped his cheek hard. He had to get her out of here.

"Can you walk?" He asked as he leaned his face near her ear.

Sakura giggled more. "I can do better. I think I can fly!" She then turned on her stomach and started to wave her hands to her sides, as if making a very, very disfigured snow angel.

Gaara watched her as she did this for about a minute, then decided that she was just not well. He grabbed her wrist. "We have to go find a safer place. We don't know if there's a second wave."

Sakura was looking at his face curiously. Then she smiled at him, those green eyes penetrating his own. "You're hot," she said.

Gaara was taken aback. Though the only conversation he had ever had with this girl concerned his medic's progress, and majority of the time Naruto's welfare, he had always thought she never quite liked him. She was always very serious, and he had admired her dedication to her work, but because Gaara was never really skilled with making small-talk, and Sakura was almost always busy with teaching, they had never really gotten past the _"hello, how are you"_ phase.

But here she was, saying in his face that he was hot.

He felt his face burn up, and he knew it had everything to do with that smell. He gave her a lopsided smile. "I think you're sexy when you check someone's blood pressure."

What the….? He did not just say that to the Konoha Representative…!

In the back of his mind, he started to panic. There was something terribly wrong with this place, and he, the Kazekage, felt that if he did not get them both out of there, he would sabotage whatever future the two villages could ever have. But even before he could listen to reason, Sakura suddenly touched his face, tracing his nose, his mouth, the tattoo on the left side of his forehead.

"You…" she started.

"Eh?" he asked, his mind starting to get really, really numb.

"… have no eyebrows…"

Gaara stared at her. And the next thing he did caught him by surprise. He laughed. Gaara never laughed. He smiled sometimes, and he smirked sometimes, but he _never_, _ever _laughed. But he _felt_ something take over his whole body at that very moment, and he _felt_ as if he was disembodied and he _felt_ like he was floating.

Sakura laughed with him. "God, we are so going to die in here. We need to get out," she said this as she lounged on the floor, stretching like a cat.

Gaara, his logical inner self screaming desperately from the recesses of his brain, started touching her face as well. "If anything happens to you, Naruto will kill me," he said, chuckling. "I don't want to die."

Sakura giggled more. "Me neither. We should really get going." She reached up, twining her fingers behind his neck.

Gaara allowed her to pull his face down a few inches from hers. "Why are you doing this?"

Sakura opened her mouth – that delicious-looking mouth – and said faintly, "Opium poppies… Burning… I feel amazing…!" She started to giggle again.

At one point, it hit Gaara like a ton of bricks. They were getting high! And there were terrorists lurking about the place! The truth of it drew in on him for a good ten seconds before he narrowed his eyes at her and the sweet, sweet scent knocked the logic away. "You _are _amazing."

His mind swimming uncontrollably, even his sand was going haywire as he crawled on top of her. He felt himself kiss her for a brief second, to which she responded eagerly. "Is this what happens when you inhale opium smoke?" That was probably the last logical question he'd asked her, and the drug started to really kick in. He felt absolutely fantastic… He started to kiss her again, this time his hands working their way down her vest, plucking at buttons with thick fingers.

"Morphine… great painkiller… Opium a sedative… muscles relax… breathing slows… euphoria… " she explained in between the onslaught of his lips. She pulled his face away from hers for a moment, then leaned to whisper in his ear. "Wonderful sex drug… " she giggled, as if telling him a secret. "Prolongs orgasm…"

Gaara shuddered, and it didn't have anything to do with the drug this time. It didn't take him long before he had ripped her clothes off her while she laughed. After that, she had shoved him over and she teasingly started to undress him. Because he was the Kazekage, no one has ever even tried to do such indecencies to him.

No wonder he was still a virgin.

Sakura flipped him over, had his shirt flying over his head, and attacked his pants.

"I'm a virgin," he said out loud. _Dammit! _

Sakura froze. Her emerald-green eyes traveled from his zipper, where it was starting to get really uncomfortably tight, to his face and they stared at each other for a while, before they burst out laughing again, giggling like crazy.

Sakura resumed with her task of getting his pants off. "I'm high!" she declared cheerfully.

Gaara bolted to a sitting position, nearly causing her to fall over. He instantly pulled her to him again, making her straddle him comfortably. "I'm horny…" he confessed in her ear.

She grinded her hips against his, making him groan and laugh and groan some more. "Let's take advantage of the prolonged orgasm," she suggested.

That had been the best damn terrorist attack Gaara has ever had.

The sex had been unbelievably amazing, and at some point he wished he had experience beforehand so he could at least compare the orgasm with or without the opium, but _that_ thought was the opium talking as well, so he decided to just shut up and lie quietly on the ground as a still very high Sakura was conveniently draped all over him, her nose, still blackened with ash, inches from his.

"How long does it last?"

"The orgasm?"

"No. The Euphoria."

"Two to three hours."

"Oh."

They were silent. Then he asked. "How long was the sex?"

"Two."

Gaara smiled crookedly, feeling slightly light-headed. The logical side of his brain that had started to reemerge, probably from the fading effects of the drug, made a note to scold his search and rescue teams for taking too long to find them. Another side of his brain, which he suspected had nothing to do with logic or drugs, wanted to give the search and rescue team a raise for taking too long to find them, giving him the best two hours of his life.

Sakura's face suddenly turned serious, though the corner of her lips were still slightly turned up. "You were always very stiff."

"Are we pertaining to my – "

"I'm pertaining to _you_," she cut her off, slightly blushing as she rested her cheek on his chest. "How come we never talked much before today?"

Gaara tried to think of something to say. There were probably a lot of reasons behind it. He was busy. She was busy. Naruto was there. Konoha and Suna's relationship meant a lot to him. He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her frail body. "It wasn't until today that we got high enough to do so."

Sakura snorted. "Oh, how unromantic!"

Gaara squeezed her shoulder gently. "We should get dressed and find an exit before Konoha starts to think you're missing in action while under our care."

Sakura nodded as she pushed against him to sit up. "You're right."

But they had barely moved when they felt the ground below them shake and the rubble above their heads started to crumble. Gaara readied himself to call forth his sand if this happened to be a second wave and he pulled Sakura to him to make sure they didn't get separated.

And at that very second, Gaara heard a very, very familiar voice coming from above them and wished it _were _a second wave instead. Because after a moment, there was a loud explosion from the rubble, someone screaming "RASENGAN!", and Naruto dropped on all fours, right in front of them.

Sakura, who was still quite wasted, giggled at the sight of Naruto and pressed her naked form against Gaara like a child.

Gaara felt all the blood drain from his face. He had a bad feeling that the relations between Konoha and Suna were going to change. Very, _very _much.

Gaara stared at Naruto.

Naruto stared at them. And after a moment, only one word came out of his insolent mouth.

"Kinky."

* * *

_**A/N: Just some mindless drabble. Do not take seriously. Just a few words before I wrap it up: DON'T DO DRUGS. XD**_


End file.
